Golden
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: Because Sasuke ripped my heart from my chest and kept it. He never let me have that golden platter. Yes, he truly was heartless. SasuNaru angstfic oneshot


_**Golden**_

_By Rice-Ball247_

**Dedicated to**: Fall Out Boy and all SasuNaru fans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the song, Golden (by Fall Out Boy), or Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto).

**Summary**: Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke. Angst-fic. SasuNaru. Dedicated to Fall Out Boy. Find out who's dead this Valentine's Day!

**POV**: Naruto

* * *

**How cruel is the golden rule,**

**When the lives we lived are only golden plated**

_You know_, I tell myself, as I tilt my head back and feel the gentle caress of the summer breeze on my skin, _you really ARE an idiot, Naruto._

I felt my hands slowly clench the shuriken in my hand. I squeezed so tightly, that the sharp edges of the star-shaped weapon broke the surface of my palm. But the pain was somehow numbed by something that overrode it, one hundred fold.

Valentine's Day. A day that I've black-marked since the day she gave her heart to Sasuke on a golden platter. A fucking golden platter. And he went and took that platter, picked up her heart and threw it into the flaming pits of hell, before turning to me and smugly bringing that platter down on my head.

He could take her heart and do what he wanted with it. And then he could rub it in my face. He could. He could. He could. My hands began to shake once again, my heart racing hundreds of times faster than usual.

_What the fuck have you done now, Naruto?_

I swallowed hard, feeling the bile rising from the pits of my stomach. What have I done, what have I done? Out of jealousy, out of rage?

_You're pathetic, Naruto. It's been four years. Take the pain like a man and accept your defeat._

Accept defeat? To the man that, since day one, I've been striving to beat, to overcome, to overwhelm one day in my life? And now that I've done that, what now?

I told myself, he insensitively ripped Sakura's heart out of her chest, pierced a kunai through the centre, and then recklessly threw said heart into the fires of the underworld. That was my driving motivation, since we were fifteen. But it became something more than that.

And I was afraid to accept the fact that, at some point in my life, I'd have to realize that Sakura gave her heart to him, and Sasuke was just too afraid to know what to do with it. So he did what an Uchiha did. Threw what they didn't need, away.

I don't know. I'm just so fucking CONFUSED right now.

The way that I've been living since I was fucking born: Outcast by society, by my own home, having everyone turned against me, being rejected carelessly, time after time, by the girl that I so solely loved…when would I realize that this wasn't how it was meant to be? When would I finally realize that, just because Sasuke was there, at the time when everything was building up to some huge climax, that I couldn't take it out on him?

I closed my eyes, trying to forget, trying to clear my head.

* * *

Sakura had come to me, to beg me for forgiveness for what she had done all those years, hurting me, rejecting me. I coldly forgave her because to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone today. Just for today, I actually wanted to be alone, for once in my life.

As couples milled about, hugging, kissing, arms wrapped around each other, I walked through the streets of Konoha, searching for something; I didn't know what it was though.

I wandered aimlessly about, ignoring those who spoke to me, namely the stupid salespeople who shoved roses and chocolates under my nose. The rose-haired girl came to me and began to converse. I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to see…to see him.

**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me,**

**Though I carried carats for everyone to see.**

I needed to give him a piece of my mind. I was going to take revenge for all the hurt he inflicted on everyone in the past four years. From breaking Sakura's heart, to betraying Konoha and driving everyone up the wall with insanity. He was so fucking SELFISH!

At some point, I had just gotten sick of all the noise and stuffed my headphones into my ears to drown out everyone else.

_Lovers. Friends. People._

_I wanted them_ **gone**.

_Enemies. Allies. Everyone._

_I wanted to block them _**out**.

_Mothers. Fathers. Children_.

_I needed them to _**disappear**, so that I could just find solace, for this one day, to comfort myself. The CD that I had downloaded to my mp3 automatically began to play and I shuffled through my play list, searching for a suitable song.

Amidst the rock songs from various bands, I found something. A soft piano piece by one of my favourite bands, Fall Out Boy.

Odd…I hadn't taken the time to listen to this one. Usually, I'd listen to 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race' or something, but this time, I took the opportunity to carefully listen to the lyrics.

**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies.**

**And all the lovers with no time for me**

**And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me

* * *

**

So now, where I stood, with the sun beating down and impaling upon my flesh and burning my skin, I opened my eyes to realize the truth in front of me.

_I **couldn't **have everyone **disappear**. _

_Lovers. Friends. People._

_Enemies. Allies. Everyone._

_Mothers. Fathers. Children._

I couldn't make them all go away. I couldn't make them disappear. I had to face it, no matter how fucking scary it made me.

I kept telling myself, _Naruto, Sakura gave her heart to Sasuke on a golden platter and he went and burned it carelessly in his fireplace in hell. _He didn't give a flying fuck. He couldn't give a rat's ass. It meant nothing to him.

Then he, smug with himself, pleased with himself for his act of crime, took that bloodstained platter and smashed it down on my head when I had my back turned.

Since we were young, people adored him. People loved him. Heck, when his entire freaking family was murdered and his brother was declared a traitor, people still kissed the ground he walked on and begged him for more and more. They didn't realize that Sasuke was empty, that there was nothing left of him but his burning desire for revenge on Itachi. People fought to adopt the orphan that was Sasuke, the moment his entire family, except for one, was massacred.

But me? Since I was born, nobody wanted me. Love never wanted me. God never wanted me. Konoha never wanted, never loved, never took a moment to stop and see me for who I really was.

Thus the hatred for Sasuke began.

It thrived when he became the best, the top of our class. It thrived when I, the lowest ranking _loser _of our class, was paired in the same team as him.

It thrived with every insult that flew from his lips. Every single bloody insult that was launched at me like kunai, like shuriken, streaking at first, making surface wounds.

And I'd tell myself, _you idiot, Sasuke, your insults don't hurt me. Those little surface wounds are only a motivation to make myself better, to see that there's more room for improvement in myself._

**Tongues on the sockets of electric dreams,**

**Where the sewage of youth drowned the spark of my teens.**

The hatred for him burned passionately, it flared, when Sakura, the one that I 'loved' at the time, was in fact, so very much in love with him. And when I tried to get over her, when I turned left, when I turned right for someone else to comfort me, there was nowhere to turn, nowhere to run, or to hide.

Everyone was on **his **side.

Everyone was on **his **team.

Everyone was **against me**.

Just like Sakura. Sasuke was against me. God was against me. Konoha, even love, was against me. Who needed love anyway? Isn't that where the beginning of all my problems flow? Isn't that what everyone had, yet refused to give to me? Isn't it what everyone spent on that fucking Uchiha heir?

That hatred for him exploded when he left. He betrayed us. Everyone who had given their hearts on silver platters suddenly found their offers unanswered, thrown back into their faces. Sakura was heartbroken. Sasuke was heartless. He took Sakura's heart from that special golden platter, stabbed it and incinerated it to dust.

Sasuke was heartless, so heartless that he kept that golden platter, letting Sakura's dried blood cake the surface as a symbol of his triumph over me. Sasuke was a bastard. Sasuke was a fucking **heartless **bastard.

But I was wrong. I was, I AM, so fucking wrong.

I have to admit to myself, Sakura gave her heart to Sasuke on a golden platter and he merely gave it back to her and told her he simply couldn't take it. That he didn't deserve it.

Then, he cleaned that golden platter, with its intricate design and beautiful shine, took his own heart and presented it to me, just as nervous as Sakura when she presented her heart to him. But I pushed him away. I took his heart, stabbed a kunai through it and shoved it right back into the empty, gaping hole in his chest.

I portrayed him in such an evil light. I made him look like the villain. But who was the villain in this picture?

_Huh, Naruto? Do you finally feel proud of yourself? Since day one, you've been trying to best Sasuke, trying to beat him. _Physically, mentally it never worked.

But the moment I found Sasuke's vulnerable spot, the moment his weakness was revealed, I struck.

Physically, he beat me. Mentally, he tired me.

Emotionally, I beat him. Emotionally, I tired him. Emotionally, I destroyed him. I ripped his heart from that cleansed golden platter; I squeezed as hard as I could, as if it were still attached to his pale form. I shakily let a sadistic smirk grace my lips as I, Uzumaki Naruto, took my katana and drove it mercilessly into the heart of Uchiha Sasuke, before thrusting the sword into the gaping void in his chest, with the bleeding heart still impaled.

"I fucking HATE you!"

Ripped.

"You should DIE!"

Torn.

"I want you GONE! DEAD!"

And broken.

"You're a freak if you ever love me, Uchiha Sasuke. I can assure you that I'll never love you."

I did this emotionally. I did this mentally.

But what made me sick? I did this physically as well.

**And I knew that the lights of the city were too heavy for me**

**Though I carried carats for everyone to see**

_Good job, Naruto. You've finally beaten Uchiha Sasuke._

And for the first time in my entire nineteen years of existence, I saw Sasuke break down in front of me, one hand clasped over the bleeding wound in his chest, the other, on the hem of my shirt.

For the first time in my life, I saw Sasuke's obsidian eyes brimming with tears, his hurt and his anguish showing through to me for the first time.

And the last.

"I deserve this."

That's right, you bastard. You do. By killing you, I'm doing Konoha a favour. Everyone wants you dead for your treachery, for your treason against us.

"Naruto, I love you. Always have, always will."

**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies**

Those words stopped everything around me, and I realized, that I wasn't doing anyone a favour by killing him. I froze when I saw his eyes close and his body crumpled downwards.

**And all the lovers with no time for me**

"Naruto, Happy Valentine's Day."

**And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me**

I was the worst example of a human being. He loved me, and I used my hatred as an excuse to kill him, to put him in the worst possible position. After everything I said, after adding more and more insult to injury, he feelings still remained unchanged.

All this time…? He's loved me?

_Fuck you, Naruto. What have you done now?_

**And pray they don't grow up to be…

* * *

**

Hopefully, no one will ever find out what happened to Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Some say it was a training session gone wrong. Some say, and although it was closest to the truth, that the two of them fought each other and slew each other in battle.

But the truth was cold. The truth was bleeding, and disgusting and so very wrong.

It started with love, interpreted as hatred. It ended with hatred, interpreted as love.

The truth was horrible and heartless. It would most likely break the hearts of those living in Konoha at this very moment.

**And I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies**

**And all the lovers with no time for me**

**And all of the mothers raise their babies to stay away from me,**

**And pray they don't grow up to be…

* * *

**

_So then I took the kunai from Sasuke's weapon pouch, took one last look to the sky and then back down at the almost peaceful and deathly paleness of Sasuke's alabaster-skinned face._

_Maybe I used hated as an excuse to mask the fear. _

_Maybe I used fear as an excuse to mask what I truly felt. _

_That I loved Sasuke in return. _

_But I was empty. I only wanted revenge for what he had done to me, all the pain that had stemmed from his own love._

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sasuke…" I whispered, reaching out to the wound in his chest. I felt the sticky blood coating my fingers and pressed them to my lips. The warmth of the crimson, almost dry liquid was spread over my lips. I leaned down.

No one would ever know.

I kissed him softly, the metallic tasting redness bled upon his own lips, before taking the kunai and striking myself the empty void in my chest.

It was a gaping hole, where a heart once lived.

Because Sasuke ripped my heart from my chest and kept it. He never let me have that golden platter.

Yes, he truly was heartless.

* * *

**Hey, erm...Rice-Ball247 here, again. And also, with bad (maybe) news. I'm declaring this account on hiatus. It's not because I want to, or because of lost interest (although that may attribute to it), but there are things going on right now that I'm having trouble keeping up with. So supporting all my stories (even though they're really small) has really fallen out of priority right now. You might catch me updating occasionally on Live Journal (only if you like Ryden - Slash! At The Disco).**

**Happy Valentine's Day to all SasuNaru fans, angst lovers, single people, un-single people, people who love irony and people who love or hate me.**

**Happy Valentine's Day to Fall Out Boy (to whom I've dedicated this fic, although they'd never read it), Panic! At The Disco (who I so dearly love) and Green Day (shocker that…). And to all the bands who fill my mind with the creative angst lol**

**Enjoy this holiday while you can. I just wanted to be different from all the Happy Valentine's out there. Don't hate me for this, though. It was extremely last minute, any spelling or grammar can be blamed on the careless one hour I spent to write this piece. I was feeling kinda left out if I didn't write one :)**

_**The song, Golden, by Fall Out Boy, can be found on the Infinity On High album. Out now! **_


End file.
